Premonition
Premonition is the power to see into the past, present, and future. This power is said to be highly desirable, since it often helps a witch evade dangerous situations. Recieving Premonitions Usually, in the early stages of premonition, most users recieve their visions by touching objects or people related to the premonition. As their power grows, users get visions out of the blue, and are able to look into the future by will. If the psychic energy in an area is strong enough, a psychic will get a vision without touching anything, even if their power hasn't evolved yet. Calling for Premonitions Users can train themselves to call for premonitions. Phoebe learned to do this less than a year after gaining this power.As witnessed in the season 1 episode "The Power of Two". She was able to call a vision to her, allowing her to see Piper missing her plane. This doesn't always work, though, as evidenced on multiple occasions. Phoebe has also been able to feel the emotions of the victims in her premonition, for example, she once felt the the emotions of an elderly woman being killed.As witnessed in the season 1 episode "The Power of Two". Sharing Visions and Psychic Echos Two psychics can share visions with eachother by holding hands, palm to palm. They can also create psychic link with eachother, either purposefully or accidentallyThe Good, the Bad and the Cursed. The latter was demonstrated by Bo Lightfeather, who accidentally created a psychic bond with Phoebe Halliwell. With him stuck in a time loop, Phoebe recieved the same injuries he sustained at the time. Enhanced Intuition thumb|300px|right|A video of Phoebe's PremonitionsAs a by-product of premonition, a user can sense and predict attacks. When Ronny switches powers with Phoebe, she told him that if he concentrated, he should be able to sense the next energy ball from Zankou, which he does succesfully. Another time Phoebe did this was when she was deaf and could sense a Kazi demon behind her and levitated away. Kyra was also able to sense attacks. Phoebe was also sensitive to magical shifts in time. In Deja Vu All Over Again, when the demon Tempus repeatedly reverse the day, Phoebe senses straight away that the day feels familiar and gradually remembers more and more. She says in her own words that because her power allows her to see different things in different times, she must be more susceptible to the time shift. Astral Premonition The ability to project one's conciousness into another time-frame. This is somewhat similar to the power of Astral Projection. Phoebe displayed this power on three different occasions. Phoebe's first astral premonition was when she echoed into a future where she was shot with Orin's beams, and suffered from the same wound as her future selfThe Eyes Have It. The second time she has an astral premonition is when she saw the Sandman being killedSand Francisco Dreamin'. The third and final time we see Phoebe astral into the future she talks to the future version of herself. Her future self ensures her that she will eventually have the daughter she's been dreaming about. Notes * Other branches for this ability are Foresight, Precognition, Retrocognition, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Prescience etc. List of Users Refrences Category:Powers